


Arrow Retold

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: The Mirakuru goes dormant again in 2013. How will this effect Slade vengeance plans when Thea Queen finds out after being kidnapped again.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	Arrow Retold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just love this pairing. Anyway enjoy....

Starling City, 2013  
Earth 1 

Slade Wilson woke up to a massive headache slowly sitting up as his mind cleared. Slade turned towards the sound of his door opening. A glance at the Intruder caused him to sigh. Seeing Isabel with a struggling Thea Queen. Glaring hatefully at the woman Slade stood from his bed and yanked the eighteen year old from her grip. His voice dripping with rage. “ Get out!” 

He didn’t know how they did it but Slade felt different. Calmer. He knew that the Mirakuru was gone how he was cured he didn’t know. Running a hand over his face, Slade let go of Thea gently. Watching as the girl Glanced at him. He could tell she was scared that s was the second time she had been kidnapped. 

Stealing a glance at Isabel’s still form he growled lowly” get out Isabel!” the woman quickly obeyed running out of the room. The door slammed shut with a loud thud. Slade then turned towards Thea walking towards her slowly. Giving her plenty of time to bolt if she wanted. Reaching out towards her face Slade tilted her chin checking her for bruises. 

Her chin had a bruise as did her arm. Whoever had given them to her was going to die. Releasing her chin the ex Soldier moved towards his night stand. Putting on his jacket. So far his thugs. Chuckling at the thought. The Mirakuru had messed him up good. His thugs Hadn’t noticed a change in behavior. That will be good he could get Thea out of the building. Hearing footsteps Slade wanted to groan. It was probably Blood. Smirking when a plan came to him. 

He knew Thea would probably punch him for this but a plans a plan. Just as the door opened slowly Slade yanked Thea to him by her neck taking her lips with his own. Kissing her deeply when she gasped in surprise. Chuckling lightly against her mouth. “ oh Slade sorry” the door shut once again and Thea ripped herself from him. 

“ what was that!” Slade raised his eyebrow smirking at Oliver’s sister. Surprised she hadn’t punched him. 

“ that got us undisturbed. Now I can get you out” Slade answered her as he turned his back on her. Opening the window Slade hopped out onto the fire escape. Motioning for Thea to take his hand after a small hesitation she did. Asking what the kiss was for again on the way down. Slade opened the passenger side door letting Thea slide in slowly

“ every one will think I’m fucking you” Slade growled. Thea looked at him in shock. “ it was the best way to get you out” he added softly. Shutting the door and walking back around his car before getting in. Thea waited until he was seated to smack him. “ you know with out the mirakuru your still an asshole!” Slade chuckled softly. " It's not gone. It's just dormant. It's happened before". Thea glared at him. " You think I'll just believe you cause that sexy accent of yours" Thea gasped after the words left her mouth. 

Slades smirk widened and Thea growled in frustration. He put the car in gear slowly pulling off the curb. Thea Crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him. She wanted to smack his smug looking face. Once they got to Thea’s house, she looked out the window seeing everyone outside. 

Slade stopped the car in front of Oliver and his Mother. Turning towards Thea. He unbuckled her gently. He didn’t have time to move when she slapped him hard across the face. It stung as he slowly lifted his hand to rub the newly bruising skin. Chuckling lightly he smirked at her. “I think I’m in love” he mocked as Thea huffed getting out of the car. 

Slade also stepped out a arm resting on the open door as he watched Thea move around the car an greet her worried family. He caught Oliver’s eyes as Thea turned towards him with a glare. A small blush was on her cheeks as she looked at him. Slade smirked at her blowing her a kiss. Thea’s face flushed a deep shade of red. “ where’s your sword.!” 

Oliver groaned his hands falling into his face. “ why you want it beautiful..” the Australian laughed. Thea screamed in frustration at his flirting. If this was Slade Wilson off the mirakuru. She hated him. Storming back over to him, Thea knees him. Slade grunted falling to his knees. “ I was referring to your actual Sword. The one made out of steel” Thea turned back towards the house. 

Her mother and Walter walking her in while Oliver and Sara were staring at each other in disbelief. Slade had gotten to his feet leaning against his car with a lazy smirk on his face. “ I think I’m in love” the whisper caught Oliver’s attention. The kid was probably wondering why he was acting different. Right now however, Slade didn’t want to many people knowing the mirakuru was gone. 

Getting back in the car Slade pulled out of the driveway with a squeal of his tires. 

****

Thea Queen slammed the door to the house as she stepped inside after Slades flirting words and flirtatious comments. A swift knee to his family jewels shit him up quick. It was bad enough his thugs had thought they were sleeping together now her family would think something was going on well probably not Ollie, Ollie knew Slade better than anyone. 

She heard Walters worried calls an moria calling Quentin. She frowned Slade hadn’t actually touched her well except for the kiss. Groaning at the memory of it. It was a good. No it had been amazing. He had kissed her so softly as if she was his world. Stop thinking about this Thea. She yelled at herself. Throwing herself on her bed, Thea glanced up hearing Oliver ask to come in. Getting up Thea opened the door. 

“ Yes” she asked seeing the brightest smile on her brothers face. He had noticed the difference in slades behavior. Sitting down, Thea recounted what happened quickly how Isabel had woken up Slade and somehow the crazy woman hadn’t noticed his Change in behavior not like Thea did. Though Thea had only noticed small changes. His sudden kiss being one of them. 

Oliver walked in sitting on the bed next to Thea. She sighed softly glancing at everyone now in her room. Finishing telling Ollie what happened Thea smiled. While Sara and Felicity looked concerned. Oliver also had a concerned look on his face. Though Thea didn’t know if it was for her or Slade. 

“so he just let you go just like that” Digs tone of disbelief had Thea grinding her teeth. 

“ No, He had to make the guards think we were busy. So they wouldn’t bother him.” She muttered softly. Oliver raised his eyebrow at the comment. Looking at Thea with amusement. “ he kissed ya huh” Thea’s blushing face was answer enough. Tossing her pillow at her brother. “ yes and while they thought we were…” Thea started. “ while they thought you were being fucked.” Sara laughed. Thea’s second pillow hit Sara in the head. 

“he was able to sneak us out through the fire escape stairs.” Thea finished. 

She watched Oliver nod, tilting his head to the side with a smirk. Thea groaned falling back on her bed as Oliver had Felicity and dig leave. So he could speak with Thea alone. Once the two were gone, Oliver shut the door and moved towards his sister. Pulling her up and into a hug. “ can’t stop thinking about that kiss can you?.” Thea nodded against her brothers chest hugging him tightly. 

Oliver rubbed her back lightly. Smiling at Thea before sighing his eyes going to Sara, who was also smiling at the Eighteen year old. “ He’s gorgeous” Sara offered lamely. Thea’s blush deepened. Oliver hid a chuckle at Thea’s attempt to hide her blushing face. She poked Ollie in his side hard. The Vigilante laughed. 

“ Just saying the truth.” He muttered before turning serious. “ It was a relief to see him free of the rage. Hearing him jokingly flirt with you. His sarcastic tone and grin.” Oliver started. Both Thea and Sara were now listening to Oliver speak. “ I thought I’d never see that part of him again.” 

Thea lifted her head slowly. “ he’s not cured. The drug I guess goes dormant.” Thea spoke. She saw Oliver nod. “ well we’ll have to get him the cure” Oliver said finally. His tone firm. Thea knew it wasn’t up for debate now that Oliver knew the drug when active had changed Slade. He was going to make sure it stayed gone. Sara smiled at him. “ Barry has the one we had made for him” she suggested. 

Oliver nodded and Thea wanted to smile. The happiness on her brothers face at the thought of having his mentor back warmed her heart. Sara stood up quickly. “ let’s go” 

****

The next Morning, Had Thea walking towards Slades hideout. The cure for the Mirakuru in her bag well hidden. She walked towards the entrance to the mayor’s office. Opening the door. Sebastian Blood was looking at her in shock. Thea didn’t give him any mind. Just asked to see Slade. The man opened the elevator doors that lead to the bunker. Slade must of changed buildings so Isabel couldn’t bug him when he slept. She mused lightly. 

Seeing a little apartment like room in the bunker. Slades bed on the back wall as he snored. Oliver had warned Thea that if Slade knew he was being cured the mirakuru could wake up so she would have to distract him enough to get the cure in him without him knowing. That was easy. Gently setting her bag on his night stand, Thea climbed into the bed. Slade was on his back. Bare chest peaking out of silk sheets. Slowly Thea moved leaning towards him an giving him a gentle kiss to wake him up. 

Her hand resting against his chest as the man slowly came back to consciousness. His good eye slowly opening, a smile curled onto his face as he locked gazes with Thea. She didn’t wait leaning towards him Thea cupped his cheek and connected their lips. Slade grunted in surprise but soon kissed her back pulling her body on top of his. A moan left Thea’s mouth when she felt Slades morning Erection. 

Seducing him would be easier than she thought. Straddling his hips Thea kissed him hungrily biting his lip as her hands moved into his hair. Slades breaths started getting louder as they kissed. Kissing him like she needed him. Thea started moving her hips on him slowly grinding against him. His loud groan of pleasure making her smile. 

Slades arms spanned her back kissing her deeply. Groaning when she started to grind against his pelvis. He growled against her lips. Thea moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss for air. “ that’s for teasing me” she nipped his bottom lips making him moan. His hands moved to hold her right against him. Smirking she kissed him again slowly. “take your clothes off gorgeous” Her whisper was met with Slade crashing their lips together flipping her over. 

Wrapping her arms around him, Thea sighed softly into the kiss. Gripping him. 

Slades bare chest heaved smirking down at her. “ I’m not wearing any” his voice was husky from sleep sending shivers down Thea’s spine. She moaned as she tried to grind against him. She yanked her shirt off letting Slade work on her jeans. “ Slade please hurry!” hearing his chuckle made her blush. Leaning towards her again Slade gave her a soft look. “ shh..I’ll make the ache go away. I promise luv” the soft tone melted Thea into a puddle. 

Thea groaned. This plan to distract Slade was so not what she had in mind but there was no backing out. Ollie had said just distract him he didn’t say how. Now Thea was on her back with this gorgeous Australian above her and all she wanted was him to bury himself inside her. He was trailing kisses up and down her throat as his hand moved towards her most private parts. Slipping a finger inside her. Thea’s body jolted giving a loud moan. 

Slades own groan eased her some what. “ Thea. Your Soo tight.” His answer was another loud moan. He kissed her gently. Knowing where she wanted him. Slowly Slade eased inside of her body stilling once he was fully sheathed. He looked down at Thea, tears spilling out of her eyes. He cursed. “ damn it Thea!” immediately realizing she was a virgin. 

As he moved to pull out Thea’s legs wrapped around his hips. “ no Slade please.. baby” with a groan Slade thrust back in slowly at first until Thea nodded for him to move faster. He grunted in pleasure kissing this amazing woman. He was so lost in Thea. He didn’t feel the small prick on a needle enter his skin. All he heard was Thea’s moans of his name. 

Thea smiled softly dropping be the syringe back into her bag. Moaning when Slades thrusts grew. Wrapping her arms around him she knew he was close. Thea moaned softly. “ Slade.. I’m gonna!” she let out a pleased scream as her orgasm hit her. Slade following right after. A broken whisper of her name an Slade soft kiss to her lips nearly broke her. She kissed him thinking maybe they could see where this took them. 

She wasn’t ready to let him go. 

****

Two hours later Thea woke up to Slade leaning over her with a smile. His fingers were running down her cheek lightly as she opened her eyes. Smiling up at the Australian she leaned forward pressing their lips together. Pulling away Slades smile grew. “ the cure?” a chuckle escaped his mouth. “ worked. My head is clear. I remember everything.” He spoke pecking her lips quickly. 

He slowly got out of the bed and dressed. His eye never leaving Thea’s. 

“ come on baby” he smirked as he pulled on a shirt. The endearment slipping off his tongue. Thea smiled tossing the blankets off her an jumped him. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly a laugh leaving his mouth as he kissed her forehead gently. Setting her back down. “ get dressed luv.” Thea nodded moving off to dress quickly. When she noticed him Putting on a leather jacket. 

She smiled at him softly. “ what “ he asked. His tone light. Amusement dancing in his eye. “ you got what you wanted out of me.” He smirked at Thea’s blush before she gave him a raised eyebrow. Her head tilting to the side as she thought over what he said. “ Not quite.. Wilson” she smirks walking back towards him. She pressed a soft kiss to his mouth pulling back. “ there’s one thing I still need before this ends” she spoke softly. Her voice soft as she breathed the words against his lips. 

Gulping, Slade gazed at her. “ and what’s that” he asked holding her close to him. 

“ your last name” Thea said with a smirk. Slade stared at her in shock cause he knew what and how she meant those words. He watched her take the keys to his car an peck his cheek before walking out of the bunker. Slade rubbed his face leaning against the wall, a grin forming on his face. “ Im definitely in love” he whispered before chasing after Thea. 

Slade Wilson for the first time in five years felt happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this one is probably going to be 25 chapters. So I'm gonna try to write them all out before posting. I also have Avengers retold chapter 7 to write out and Chapters 8,9 and 10 of Learning from the past can bring a better future to write out. And chapter 2 of mistakes of the past. 
> 
> A couple authors told me writing a couple chapters before posting is easier so I'm going to try it. Please tell me what you think


End file.
